l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Meilekki
Meilekki was the name given to the last companion of Kitsuki Kaagi, although multiple stories were known about who she really was. Otaku Meilekki Some claimed that Otaku Meilekki had been a Battle Maiden who left her family as the ronin Meilekki, becoming the loyal companion of Kitsuki Kaagi. Training Meilekki was trained in the Battle Maiden school since her thirteenth birthday, when she bonded with her own Otaku Steed. Meilekki excelled at her training, and by the time she was sixteen, she was at the top of her class, having achieved the second technique of her school. Way of Shadow, p. 158 Steed's death Meilekki and her companions aided in stopping a fire that had broken out near her village. Unfortunately, the headstrong girl got too close to the fire and her steed took in too much smoke, tumbled and died. Ronin Heartbroken Mei left her clan, and in her wanderings she met Kitsuki Kaagi, a Kitsuki Magistrate who investigated the Lying Darkness and its activities. She saw in Kaagi some of the idealism she had escaped, and protected him from his own notions. Death at Ichime Castle Word that Akodo Maouri, lord of Ichime Castle, had died from an unusual and alarming death came to Shiro Kitsuki, and Kaagi went to investigate with Meilekki. Way of Shadow, p. 8 Kaagi's Fate When Kaagi later sent her away, Meilekki secretely followed him instead. Unable to pick up his trail, she began the journey back to Kitsuki Castle, where she encountered a peasant boy carrying Kaagi's journal. She bribed the boy, and read just enough of the journal to understand what fate had befallen Kaagi. She returned the journal to Kitsuki Castle, and continued her search for him. Meilekki, the Geisha Some claimed that Meilekki was a geisha who fell to the Shadows. Geisha Meilekki was believed to have been the daughter of a tea merchant, but when she was thirteen years old her father was executed by his lord. Meilekki found work cleaning a Scorpion geisha house, where she paid attention to the geisha and their work. Later, when she moved to another village, she worked as an actual geisha. Way of Shadow, p. 159 Kaagi's companion Meilekki convinced a Crane patron to purchase her contract, and it was while traveling with this lord that she met a Kitsuki Magistrate, Kitsuki Kaagi, during a visit at Kitsuki Castle. Mei manipulated her Crane lord into believing that the favor of the Kitsuki was worth more than her company and made Meilekki become a companion to the magistrate. Shadows Hold During Kaagi's investigation at Ichime Castle, the Lying Darkness overcame Mei, gaining its first footholed over her. Her abilities to sneak and endure poison were increased, and when the hold the Shadows had on her was growing she could move with the swiftness of shadow. Kaagi's Fate Mei bargained with the Lying Darkness for Kaagi's life and her darkness was so evident that Matsu Hiroru sensed it. He suggested Kaagi send her away before continuing his journey, which resulted in ger worth to the Darkness ending. It absorbed Mei completely. and used Meilekki's face to deliver Kaagi's journal back to Kitsuki Castle so that the contamination could continue. Shosuro Sashen Another third version of Meilekki could be found among the Scorpion Clan, which claimed that Shosuro Sashen had been a Shosuro Actress who impersonated Meilekki. Actress Sashen was a skilled and formidable actor who was appointed to control the findings on the Lying Darkness made by a Kitsuki Magistrate, Kitsuki Kaagi. Kaagi's companion She met Kaagi and managed to became his friend and companion while disguised as the ronin Meilekki, most commonly known as Mei. She reported his findings back to her house, and when necessary, redirected the results of Kaagi's investigations. Way of Shadow, pp. 158-159 Aiding Kaagi Sashen was high enough in the ranks of the Shosuro to know the centuries-old bargain between the Shadows and the Shosuro had come at too high a price. She began to aid Kaagi in his search for truth. Kaagi's fate Eventually Kaagi left her behind, but she followed him when she realized that the Darkness had a hold on the magistrate. Disguised as a peasant boy, she took his journal back to Kitsuki Castle, in the hope that they would learn enough from it to be a real threat to the Darkness. See also * Meilekki/Meta * Meilekki (geisha)/Meta * Shosuro Sashen/Meta Shosuro Sashen Category:Geisha Otaku Meilekki Category:Ronin Category:Other Personalities